An example of an application of the present invention is the coupling of the power shaft and the drive train of a center pivot irrigation system which drives the wheels of the towers. Couplings which affix on either side of a disc-shaped cushion of hard rubber or the like have been used in the past. Such couplings also employ attaching flanges which are bolted to either side of the disc at 90 degrees to each other. This is essentially the same assembled structure of the present invention, except known couples are machined out of steel and comprise a single steel piece on each side of the disc.
Such "single-piece" couplings of machine steel when used for center-pivots will in time rust together with the shaft members, causing replacement problems when the coupling fails. Also, in addition to the considerable machining required, the weight of the steel presents problems related to shipping and field replacement.